


Hairpin and White Hair

by LalakoHajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad boy Suga, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Thug Sugawara, manipulative Sugawara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalakoHajime/pseuds/LalakoHajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft-spoken Sugawara Koushi keeps quiet about many things. As things he loved and could do are one by one stripped away from him, volleyball is something that stands by his side. But what will happen if that disappears from his as well? What if he can't be with Daichi? As the members of the team struggle to find their positions in their life, Sugawara tries to find his way as well. </p><p>(Mainly DaiSuga, but there are small pairings here and there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am LalakoHajime, and you may know this story from my other two fanfic accounts in Wattpad and Fanfiction, or previously an admin on AnimeSection. This fanfic was first inspired by Instagram post from haikyuuchan, from a series of comic posts, Wicked Theories, and I decided to do my own little twist on it. I'm sorry for the terrible tagging; I'm completely new to this platform... 
> 
> Anyways, I will now just shhhh, and let my angsty, porn filled (lmfao, idk just kill me now) writing talk for me! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Hairpin and White Hair! 
> 
> ~LalakoHajime  
> 

_"We still haven't been able to figure out the reason for Sugawara san's illness. It isn't often that we have a case where the legs start to dysfunction with severe headaches, with no signs of physical or mental symptoms. All we know is that, when Sugawara san gets these "nerve attacks", his brain tissue and nerves swell, which puts a lot of internal stress on the spinal cord and could shut down his body." The doctor sighed as he twirled around on his chair, rubbing his forehead. "All we can do for him, is prescribe some painkillers, and if he is uncomfortable with his new gray hair that he developed, he is allowed to dye with non toxic hair dye. If it does get worse than this, I suggest permanent hospitalization until he gets better."_

_Koshi stared at his arms, bruised with green and purple marks. Two weeks of his life, half dead in the ICU, unable to see anyone but his parents, but no results. No results._

_"Koshi, are you ok?" A voice echoed in his head as he continued to stare at the ground. The hospital walls seemed to be closing in, almost as though it was a suffocating jail that prevented anyone from leaving. Absolutely trapped and unbearable. "Koshi! Pay attention to the doctor's directions!" He jerked his head up to find his mother staring at him._

_In his mother's eyes, he saw his brown hair that now flashed grey, and something terribly wrong with his body._

 

 


	2. Tired Whispers

Sugawara was tired. Tired because of the consecutive nights that he had stayed up to study and trying to cram his essay in. College was no doubt, difficult, but it kept his mind off of the other head-aching things that he had to face sooner or later. 

He sighed as he stared out the window of his last period class, flicking his pencil back and forth in his hand. The warm breeze rippled through the curtains, almost tickling his face as he stared at the presence in front of him.

As the teacher called on Daichi to stand, Suga stared at the wall that stood in front of him. Yes, Daichi’s body was incredibly built, but it was his stern but caring demeanor that seemed to attract all the girls from the class. Not to mention, the test scores and grades were, Suga in first place, Kiyoko in second, and Daichi following third. So, it was a combination of pure manliness, intelligence, and a weird factor of just being “Sawamura Daichi” that brought people to flock around him.

When sitting down, Daichi turned back to smile at Sugawara.

_Oh, god. Does he even know what he’s doing?_

Sugawara smiled back at his 20 year childhood friend, hiding the slight discomfort in his eyes. Already, it seemed like only a year when they graduated kindergarten togehter, but now in college, it was more difficult to hide his growing feelings. There were too many hurdles to pass. One, this boy was incredibly dense. Two, CHILDHOOD FRIEND. Three, too much competition. _Four...Well...I’m tired…_

The bell rung through the middle of the teacher’s sentence, and Sugawara placed his notebooks in his black bag.

“Suga, are you coming to practice today?” Daichi said as he continued to pack his bag. Sugawara looked up. “Do you want to come over to my dorm for dinner? Or I can come to your apartment if you want.”

Sugawara smiled as he picked up his bag.

“I don’t want to cause trouble for Asahi-san today. You can come over if you want, though. But aren’t you supposed to meet up with Yui or something?” He picked up his bag, and both started across the hallway towards the practice area.

“Well, yeah, but we’re always together anyways so…” Daichi and Sugawara laughed as Sugawara continued across the campus. “Well, uhm, Suga I have something to tell you.”

Daichi fumbled as he continued to walk alongside Suga down the schools stairs.

Suga stopped, as Daichi continued to walk. _What would he have to tell me? Why? What? Did he find out?_

“Suga?” Daichi turned. “What’s wrong?” Suga gripped his bag as he continued down the stairs.

“Ah, nothing, it’s nothing.” Suga grinned as he re pinned his hairpin. Pulling his gray bangs and clipping the side. “ I just thought I forgot something.”

“Ah… is that so.” Daichi continued to walk. “Well, I kept it a secret for a little bit, but uhm, I started to date Yui.” Daichi chuckled as they exited the school building to the gymnasium. “I thought that it would be unfair if you didn't know. I mean, by now, Noya probably told the whole university….”

“Suga?”

For a moment he looked down, as the ringing started in his ears. _Ah, well I knew it would be stupid to fall for him in the first place._ He took a breath and closed his eyes, fixing his unfaltering smile and lifted his heads towards Daichi.

“Congrats!” Suga smiled as he patted his friend on his back. _Why do I have to be the one doing this? Why am I the one always losing things? He is just so dense isn-_ “Congrats, Daichi. Yui is really honest and nice, and she fits you.” Sugawara smiled as he stopped walking pretending to check his phone.

“Ah, Daichi, I don’t think I can come to practice today.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t come to practice, I have to meet up with someone that handles my legal stuff and I have my part time today. I’m sorry.” Suga started to walk towards the main gate.

“I thought your part times was on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday!!!” Daichi shouted across the field. Suga didn’t turn back as he started to run outside the school. His heart started stuttering as he continued to run on the concrete road. “Well, can I still come over?!!” Daichi’s voice continued to grow distant as he ran out the gates.

_Why did he always have to like something that he could never have? Why was he always such a loser at everything?_

 

**Sugawara, you cause so much trouble for the family.**

**Eh? Why do I have to give him money.**

**He’s 18, he can support himself.**

**The only thing that’s changed him is his hair. It’s a fucking lie that he’s sick.**

 

He continued to run, his head pointing down at the ground, gripping his bag. The trees started to turn to green blurs and as he ran up his apartment stairs and fumbled for his keys. He crashed open the door and fell down at his genkan* with warm tears slipping down his eyes.

“I’m so tired…” He whispered as his head tilted on the tiled floor. His body trembled and wracked as he clutched his body closer. “Why do I have to be so tired?”As the tears stopped in his eyes Sugawara sat up tilting his back towards the wall. Searching in his black bag, he picked up his phone that shone with a dim blue light. He clicked numbers mechanically, as he pressed call on his phone.

 

“Hey, Oikawa senpai, are you free today?” 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I suck at cliffhangers... Uhm, but guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me today. Let's hope Suga chan turns out ok! See you soon! :) 
> 
> (Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I put up the Alternative World thingie tag up, because this takes place when Sugawara and Daichi are in their second year of college.)


	3. Update

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. So, I've been really sick with food poisoning, and I haven't been able to update as recently. Now since I feel much better, chapters 3 and 4 will be uploaded almost simultaneously, and both are really loooong! So I guess it's sort of my present? Or curse for y'all 'cause you have to deal with my weird ass writing. I'm also working on a One Shot (Iwaoi, my babies :D), so look out for that! See you all soon! 

~LalakoHajime


End file.
